Perfecting the moment
by butterflymind
Summary: DS. More froth, think of it like a cappucino, the other stories are the coffee (mmm coffee..)


_Disclaimer: Stargate (II) Productions, ShowTime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions own the creative  
work Stargate Sg-1 and its characters. No copyright infringement intended._

_No money made the story is mine and I always put my toys away._

_Authors note: Hiding in my little world again, needed some frothiness to break the angst in both stories and series._

The morning stretched out. It was one of those languid good mornings, the kind that made you feel as if you had done the whole day by noon. But Daniel didn't mind, he was prepared to do it all over again if it could be half as good. He was whistling, he never whistled. But it was the kind of morning that could make the man who never whistled whistle. And make the man who usually wandered nocturnally in a coffee induced walking slumber around the bowels of the base walk bright eyed in blinding sunlight in through the main gates, bestowing a beaming smile on the lieutenant at the front desk. Military training kept her from melting into a puddle behind her desk until Dr Jackson had got into the lift.

He watched the numbers flash past; on less cheerful occasions he had referred to the base as 'the pit' and after particularly bad nights as 'the last level of Dante's hell'. But today it was touched with the same rose tinted sunbeam that was affecting the rest of his vision. He only didn't skip because he had a feeling there was probably some bizarre military protocol prohibiting it. He could see it now 'Skipping, hopping and doing a conga in military facilities are strictly prohibited, carrying a firearm, however, is compulsory.' He shook his head but almost reflexively grinned again. Staring down at his feet he danced along the yellow brick road. Stopping though, when he hit a winged monkey. 'Ok not a winged monkey' Daniel moderated as his eyes travelled up the form, 'but not far off.'

"Daniel." Jack said, looking at him oddly.

"Yes Jack?"

"Daniel, don't smile, it's unnerving for everyone."

"Why Jack?"

"Because it usually means some evil alien temptress, or a joke at my expense."

"No, just generally happy Jack."

"That's even worse. Why?"

""Woke up this way." Jack stepped back and eyed Daniel up and down, noting the springy step, the happy smile, the bright attentive eyes.

"Just as long as you're not contagious" jack muttered, allowing Daniel round. Daniel grinned again and Jack sighed theatrically before continuing on.

A few for steps took him to his destination. Her door, her place, the place she'd be. He quietly turned the doorknob, wondering if she'd be working, or writing, or curled up asleep on her desk. He tapped his top pocket, it was there, this was it. As he opened the door he spotted her, hunched over her desk, but Daniel had a distinct feeling she wasn't writing. Softly he closed the door. She lay there, head in hands. He walked up behind her and gently played his hand over the back of her neck. She groaned and then leaned her head sideways, squinting up at him in the blinding light of her study lamp.

"Hello you." She said softly, eyes flicking briefly towards the closed door. Then she held up her arms and he stepped back to pull her out of the chair and gently into his embrace. They had strict no fraternization rules at work, but anyone could hug.

"I thought you were off" she muttered against his chest.

"I was, but I woke up an I was cold." He replied, she smiled against him, then gently pulled back to perch on the edge of the desk.

"Figured where I was?"

"Didn't take much Sam" he responded, smiling "I though I'd better come get you before Jack did his version of a wake up call when next mission comes around."

"Yeah" Sam grinned "I think I'd much rather have you as my alarm clock."

"Besides" Daniel said "I had some papers I really need to pick up. Sam looked at him in mock indignation.

"Nice to know I figure so high on your priorities list" she said, leaning forward to lightly slap his leg.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Daniel?" He looked at her oddly for a moment, then sighed.

"Oh nothing" He stared for a long moment and she began to fiddle uncomfortably.

"What is it?" She asked finally.

"Nothing" Daniel replied still looking at her "Just remembering how lucky I am." She blushed deep crimson, but smiled none the less.

"Me too." She intoned softly. The she leapt off the bench and grinned at him. "Now are we leaving? Only I can feel a warm bed, a warm body and a whole reel of daytime TV just waiting."

"Ok" Daniel grinned back "I'll just get that stuff." He tossed her his car keys. "You wanna wait there?" She nodded, then bounced out of the room, stealing an impression of his lips as she went. Daniel stood in the empty lab and kicked the table. He'd bottled it, been unable to do what he had been preparing so long for. Yet the momentary frustration flared then passed. He looked around the lab, seeing aspects of her personality obvious to everyone and those only he understood. He was still finding more here, that was what amazed him most. He tapped his top pocket again reassuringly; he would do it, when he should. He headed for the door of the empty lab, for now he was happy simply perfecting the moment.

End


End file.
